Enchaîner la bête
by Moonie Cherry
Summary: Lorsque le monstre se réveille, un chevalier est là pour le repousser dans les ténèbres.


Titre : Enchaîner la bête

Auteur : Moonie Cherry

Pairing : Aldébaran/Saga

Rating : PG-13

Date : 2-12 mai 2012

Note : Ecrit pour la communauté Hybridation.

Résumé : Lorsque le monstre se réveille, un chevalier est là pour le repousser dans les ténèbres.

* * *

**ENCHAÎNER LA BÊTE**

_Seuls les vrais insomniaques savent combien les nuits sont longues, et à quel point les fantômes hurlent._

Franck Thilliez,_ Gataca._

Pas d'appel. Pas de cri. Aucun hurlement féroce ne vint déchirer le velours de la nuit.

Tout était calme et paisible en cette fin d'été. Une brise tiède et sèche, venue de l'intérieur des terres, gonflait le voile des rideaux à travers la fenêtre grande ouverte. Le chevalier reposait sur son lit, presque nu, abruti de chaleur et de fatigue, prisonnier d'un sommeil lourd et dépourvu de rêve. Une nuit comme il les aimait, conclusion bienvenue d'une longue et harassante journée de travail, entre reconstruction, déblayage, remblayage – voilà pour l'effort physique – et instruction des tout nouveaux apprentis – sa tâche préférée, celle qui lui donnait le sentiment d'appartenir à cette humanité qu'il défendait de toute son âme, de toutes ses forces.

Ses paupières s'étaient pourtant soulevées, son regard fixé sur le plafond de la chambre, pénombre transpercée des rayonnements argentés de la lune. Quelque chose, là, dans sa poitrine, s'était réveillé bien avant sa conscience, aiguisant ses sens, mettant son corps en alerte. Une sensation de trouble... non, un sentiment de peur. Un instinct primitif venait de l'arracher à un repos qui n'était que trop mérité et le poussait à présent à se lever.

Il écouta d'abord le silence. Son sixième sens sonda les environs immédiats du temple, s'étendit le long de l'Escalier sacré, s'arrêta aux abords palais. Il savait qu'il était allé beaucoup plus loin qu'il n'aurait dû, car la menace était en réalité toute proche. Elle semblait frapper à la porte de sa tranquillité, narguait ses aspirations à une paix qui, il devait bien le reconnaître, ne serait jamais qu'illusoire et passagère.

Il l'avait attendue, redoutée même, et peut-être espéré qu'elle ne se montrerait pas. Tout au fond de lui-même, il savait qu'un jour, sans doute au moment où ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'y attendrait, elle reparaîtrait avec son lot de douleurs et de tourments.

Quittant l'abri de ses appartements privés, il traversa le naos sans autre vêtement qu'un bas de pyjama ayant connu des nuits meilleures. Les grandes colonnes de marbre ne parvenaient pas à bloquer la chaleur nocturne, et sous ses pieds les larges dalles ne lui procuraient aucune sensation de fraîcheur. Il se retrouva dans l'arrière-cour, lança un regard plein d'appréhension en direction de l'escalier qui s'élevait et disparaissait entre les falaises.

Au final, tout était trop calme. Et certainement pas paisible, rectifia-t-il en son for intérieur.

Cette atmosphère trompeuse, ce prémice de tempête lui déplaisaient. Une attaque de front aurait été de loin préférable ; ses mains auraient brisé le métal, supplicié la chair, ses oreilles auraient vibré sous le fracas des armes et les cris de ses adversaires... Mais aujourd'hui, l'ennemi était insidieux, sournois, invisible. Et n'avait de tangibilité que dans les tortueux méandres spirituels de son frère d'armes.

Son pragmatisme et son bon sens terre-à-terre se rebellaient à l'idée d'affronter un tel opposant. Une abomination sans corps, soustraite aux lois élémentaires de la puissance et de la force qui, selon lui, constituaient l'essence même de son art du combat.

Les marches de l'Escalier sacré se déroulèrent sous ses pas tel un chemin de croix. Il avançait avec la lenteur d'un pénitent et d'un bourreau, grave et résigné, prisonnier d'une promesse qu'on lui avait arraché à son corps défendant. Il n'avait pas voulu d'un tel fardeau, mais en même temps, il n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser l'autre chevalier porter un poids si lourd, si épouvantable sur ses seules épaules. Il avait juré de l'aider lorsque le jour viendrait.

Impossible de reculer. Son honneur de guerrier et son immense compassion le lui interdisaient.

Sa silhouette massive se courba en pénétrant sous l'ombre du portique, à laquelle succéda celle, plus noire encore, du pronaos. Il s'arrêta, chercha du regard l'infime marque laissée au sol par le propriétaire des lieux. Il la trouva au pied d'une colonne, discrète mais tracée d'une main ferme, qui n'avait pas tremblé. Deux traits parallèles reliés en leur faîte et leur base par deux lignes courbes, symbole même de la dualité du signe qu'abritaient ces murs. Il les effleura du bout des doigts tout en libérant une impulsion d'énergie, éveillant ainsi l'arcane qui s'y trouvait cachée. Le temple résonna jusqu'au plus profond de ses fondations avant de reprendre son immobilité minérale. La première tâche était accomplie. La maison des Gémeaux se trouvait à présent parfaitement isolée du reste du Sanctuaire : nul ne pouvait y entrer, et nul ne pouvait en sortir. Et ce jusqu'au moment où son gardien éponyme retrouverait la pleine jouissance de sa volonté et de son libre-arbitre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. L'Autre lança son attaque alors même qu'il se trouvait encore agenouillé. Levant instinctivement les bras, il gonfla son cosmos et encaissa le coup tant bien que mal. Ses muscles protestèrent, ses os gémirent. Tous ses sens furent ébranlés par la violence déchaînée à son encontre. Le souffle de la Galaxian Explosion le balaya avec l'implacable puissance d'une tempête de fin du monde, et il fut projeté à l'autre bout du naos. Le choc fit vibrer le temple tout entier.

L'Autre s'approcha de lui. Une démarche torve, nonchalance trompeuse mâtinée d'amusement cruel. Dans un premier temps, il garda la tête baissée, redoutant plus que tout la confrontation visuelle avec le monstre. Il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas regarder ce visage familier habité par une conscience difforme, et lire dans ces traits bien connus l'incarnation du vice, le Mal dans son expression la plus douloureuse.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent à un mètre de lui, dissimulés sous la frange sombre d'un long manteau. Il comprit aussitôt que l'Autre, par délire psychotique ou dans un acte d'ironie tout à fait conscient, s'était paré de ses anciens oripaux de Pope.

L'ennemi se pencha au-dessus de son grand corps affaissé.

« Alors c'est toi qu'il a désigné pour accomplir ses basses besognes? » murmura-t-il d'une voix onctueuse.

Il ne répondit pas et ne leva pas les yeux, se contentant de frotter ses côtes endolories de sa large main. Lorsqu'il voulut se redresser, l'Autre abattit une nouvelle fois son poing dans sa direction.

Le chevalier glissa sur le marbre insensible, dénué de toute animosité à l'encontre de son adversaire. Il savait qui il était, et devinait la conscience qui se débattait contre les exactions du monstre. Il fallait pourtant se battre et attaquer, même si cela lui coûtait de lever la main contre l'un de ses compagnons. Il le fallait, pour aider Saga à se libérer des chaînes de sa prison intérieure.

Cette fois, il se releva. Et confronta son regard à celui de l'Autre en cillant imperceptiblement.

« Je me demande ce qui lui a pris de te choisir, toi parmi tous les autres, chuinta la voix dans le silence retrouvé.

— N'es-tu pas le mieux placé pour le savoir ? » répliqua-t-il d'un ton sombre.

Ricanement sarcastique perçant les ténèbres.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je partage son crâne que j'ai accès à toutes ses pensées délirantes ! se moqua l'Autre.

— C'est toi la pensée délirante, gronda-t-il. Tu n'es qu'un parasite, un virus, un mirage appelé à retourner au néant. Tu ne mérites même pas l'inquiétude que tu suscites chez Saga !

— Que voilà de belles paroles pour un rustre de ton espèce. Un parasite, moi ? Un mirage ? Et qu'en sais-tu, stupide humain ? Toi qui es venu de ta jungle lointaine, à peine capable de balbutier trois mots de grec, vulgaire sauvage tout juste bon à exécuter les ordres ! »

Ses muscles se contractèrent sous la virulence de l'assaut. Il accusa les mots de l'Autre, leur écœurant mépris, l'insulte faite à ses origines. Tenta de faire abstraction du visage de Saga, de cette bouche qui se tordait en un rictus triomphant.

Tâche ardue, car la ressemblance physique était toujours bien présente, et il savait que l'Autre ne se priverait pas de jouer sur toute la gamme de ses émotions pour le faire plier. Le gris de la chevelure, l'écarlate des yeux, ne parvenaient pas à effacer la terrible sensation de faire face à Saga et à lui seul. Il avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans un cauchemar à la lisière de l'éveil.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi le chevalier des Gémeaux avait fait appel à lui. Le sage Shaka de la Vierge n'aurait-il pas été plus à même de combattre le démon ? Ou bien le Verseau à la froide intelligence ? Que possédait-il donc que les autres n'avaient pas ?

Il était le Taureau, simple et obstiné, souvent jovial et chaleureux, mais plus taciturne qu'on ne voulait bien le croire. Les luttes de l'esprit n'étaient pas son fort. Il laissait volontiers ce combat à d'autres.

_Pourquoi, Saga… pourquoi m'as-tu choisi... ?_

L'Autre entreprit un nouvel assaut, cette fois avec ses poings. Aldébaran para les coups, évita de justesse le souffle dévastateur de l'arcane des Gémeaux. Son corps adopta peu à peu les mécanismes du combats, les automatismes lui revinrent sans qu'il eut à réfléchir. Faisant progressivement abstraction du reste, il monta à son tour à l'assaut.

Le combat se prolongea de longs instants, chacun mesurant les forces de son opposant, éprouvant les défenses, recherchant d'invisibles failles.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir ruser pour venir à bout de l'Autre. Saga et lui en avaient parlé de longues heures, durant des semaines, des mois après leur improbable retour à la vie. Leurs réunions en tête-à-tête s'étaient faites à l'insu des autres chevaliers et du Pope lui-même. Personne, pas même le jumeau de Saga, ne devait être au courant de l'attente angoissée qui tenait le Grec en alerte, de jour comme de nuit.

Une confrontation directe était vouée à l'échec, l'avait averti le troisième gardien. L'Autre ne pouvait être battu qu'avec ses propres armes, et toute leur stratégie reposerait sur cette lame symbolique qu'ils devraient retourner contre le monstre.

Aldébaran avait cherché à se soustraire ; jamais il ne serait capable de le vaincre, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Ce combat ne pouvait être le sien. Tant d'autres étaient tellement plus aptes à porter secours au chevalier des Gémeaux ! Mais pas lui... non, pas lui.

« Il le faudra pourtant, mon ami », s'était contenté de murmurer Saga en posant une main sur son épaule.

Peut-être avait-il véritablement confiance en lui, ou bien était-ce une façon déguisée d'avouer sa défaite, de capituler face à l'Autre. Le choix du second gardien n'était alors qu'un faux prétexte, une façon de dire : « lui ou un autre, quelle différence ? la lutte est perdue d'avance. » Des deux hypothèses, Aldébaran n'était pas sûr de reconnaître celle qui portait un fond de vérité.

Et cependant, il n'avait pas envie de perdre, il refusait d'abandonner Saga, malgré tout le sang que ce dernier portait sur ses mains, en dépit de ses crimes et de ses erreurs passés. Était-ce de la pitié, ou bien un impossible pardon qu'il avait accordé au chevalier repenti ? Sans doute les deux mêlés, songea-t-il tout en portant une série d'attaques dont la puissance parut faire fléchir les barrières de l'Autre.

Une brèche, si infime qu'elle semblait illusoire et désespérée. Aldébaran poussa son septième sens au maximum, se tint à la limite du huitième, instant fragile et fugitif où le basculement vers une puissance aussi formidable que létale était en voie d'achèvement.

Saga avait pris toutes les précautions possible et imaginables. Avec une patience obstinée, il avait enseigné au chevalier du Taureau tout ce qu'il savait de l'Autre, sa force, ses mensonges, sa duplicité... ses faiblesses cachées également, que treize années passées dans l'ombre du tyran lui avaient appris à discerner.

L'orgueil.

Talon d'Achille du monstre tapi sous le crâne de Saga.

Le mépris.

Pour tous ceux qu'il considérait comme des insectes à écraser sous le talon de sa botte.

Dissimulant son cosmos qui grondait comme une bête féroce, le Taureau banda ses muscles, encaissa plusieurs coups qui auraient terrassé plus d'un de ses camarades. Il recula, recula encore, fit mine de perdre du terrain. Paupières mi-closes, il observa l'Autre attentivement, guetta ses gestes et ses expressions.

Le monstre laissait échapper de cruelles insultes, basses et calomnieuses. Il entendait les paroles mais s'obligeait à ne pas les écouter. Ce n'était pas Saga qui parlait, même si c'était sa bouche qui formait les mots, même si c'était sa voix qui les portait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Il était le Taureau, force de la nature, rempart du Sanctuaire. Clé de voûte des douze maisons. Il était le chêne qui se tenait droit au milieu de la tempête.

Enfin son adversaire baissa la garde, trop imbu du triomphe qu'il croyait voir venir. Un minuscule relâchement dans ses défenses, imperceptible pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais Aldébaran n'hésita pas une seule seconde, déployant toute la puissance de son aura jusqu'à prendre l'ascendant sur celle de l'Autre, noire et visqueuse comme un fleuve des Enfers.

Son poing immense s'écrasa contre le visage de l'ennemi, le projeta vers les hauteurs du temple cachées dans l'obscurité. Il ne lui laissa pas de répit, bondit à sa suite et continua de marteler ce corps possédé par la conscience maléfique. Un coup après l'autre, avec la sensation de chasser peu à peu le monstre et de raviver l'espoir de le faire disparaître, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Nouveau tremblement des pierres lorsque les deux combattants percutèrent les dalles de marbre. Poussière et scories volèrent de toutes parts autour du point d'impact.

Aldébaran se releva le premier, titubant sur ses jambes. Il assura sa position de défense tandis que l'Autre était toujours à terre, sans doute étourdi. Et fit apparaître entre ses mains l'artefact que Saga et lui avaient dissimulé entre les murs du temple, en prévision de ce moment précis.

Les chaînes gorgées d'énergie cosmique illuminèrent le naos de leur scintillement divin. Puis s'enroulèrent comme des serpents autour du corps du chevalier des Gémeaux, entravant ses membres et toute velléité de contre-attaquer.

Aldébaran fronçait les sourcils, sous le coup d'une profonde concentration. Ces chaînes leur avaient été confiées par la déesse en personne ; elle aussi redoutait le possible retour de l'Autre, sans pour autant jamais avoir formulé ses craintes de vive voix. Sa confiance leur était certainement acquise à présent, à lui l'ancien traître, et à lui, le colosse au cœur trop tendre.

Manipuler ces chaînes qui, en des temps mythologiques, avaient enchaîné Prométhée sur le mont Atlas, requérait une puissance spirituelle phénoménale et se répercutait même au niveau physique. Une immense fatigue s'abattit sur ses épaules, le faisant vaciller malgré lui. Et cependant il lui fallait garder le contrôle, permettre aux chaînes d'étouffer l'Autre sans pour autant risquer la vie de Saga.

D'un pas lent, il s'approcha de l'autre homme. Ses mains se posèrent au-dessus des maillons en veillant ne pas les toucher. Les anneaux se resserrèrent autour des bras, du torse et du cou tandis les extrémités de la chaîne glissaient en direction d'une colonne. Elles soulevèrent le corps inerte et s'enroulèrent autour du fût lisse. Le Gémeau se retrouva attaché au pilier, incapable de se libérer par lui-même.

Cette fois, le cri de la bête transperça les ténèbres lorsque les chaînes se mirent à la drainer du corps dont elle avait pris possession. Lentement mais sûrement, comme une coupe que l'on viderait jusqu'à la lie.

Son regard de fureur et de sang mêlés se fixa sur le chevalier du Taureau.

« Ne crois pas que tout est fini, chevalier ! siffla-t-il entre ses mâchoires crispées sous l'effet d'une inqualifiable souffrance. Lui et toi ne faites que retarder l'échéance. Ce n'est qu'une trêve... un regrettable contretemps...

— C'est une victoire contre le Mal, déclara simplement le Taureau, qui peinait à tenir debout mais ne voulait rien montrer.

— Une victoire ? Pauvre créature... Pathétique, stupide mortel... ne comprends-tu pas ? J'ai toujours été là, que ce soit dans l'ombre ou dans la lumière.

— Je serai moi aussi toujours là pour te repousser dans les ténèbres.

— Mais je reviendrai, encore et encore... cracha-t-il, à bout de souffle. Tu n'es pas éternel. Et Saga non plus. Si je ne reviens pas à travers lui... ce sera grâce au suivant. Tu n'imagines pas, chevalier, à quel point les hommes se laissent griser par de doux mensonges...

— Tu es un poison. Et contre tout poison il existe un remède... »

Son corps tout entier se contracta comme la puissance des chaînes redoublait d'intensité. Au moment d'extirper le monstre, l'énergie fusa à travers le naos, balayant tout sur son passage. Aldébaran se raccrocha désespérément aux derniers vestiges de son cosmos. Ils étaient si proches du but... Il lui fallait tenir, ne pas abandonner, ne pas laisser Saga mourir sous ses yeux alors même que l'Autre retournait à son néant. Il ne voulait pas d'un demi-échec.

oOoOo

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, la nuit touchait à sa fin. La maison des Gémeaux était toujours isolée dans le cocon protecteur de son arcane. Dehors, nul ne pouvait soupçonner la lutte qui avait eu lieu sur le troisième palier des Escaliers sacrés.

Aldébaran se releva péniblement et expira un long souffle douloureux en se redressant. Il se dirigea presque immédiatement vers le chevalier des Gémeaux, toujours enchaîné à sa colonne comme Ulysse au mât de son vaisseau. Les liens s'étaient à peine relâchés, permettant à son corps de glisser le long du pilier pour s'affaisser contre le socle. Sa chevelure semblait avoir retrouvé le bleu profond et mystérieux des océans, même si, çà et là, subsistaient quelques mèches à l'éclat argenté.

La tête de Saga roula sur le côté. Ses paupières se soulevèrent à demi.

« Il est parti, murmura-t-il entre ses lèvres craquelées.

— En es-tu sûr ? demanda Aldébaran d'un ton empreint de méfiance.

— Oui... oui, je suis seul dans ma tête », répondit le Grec avec un petit rire frôlant l'hystérie.

Le deuxième gardien recula d'un pas, l'humeur sombre et les sens en alerte.

Saga posa sur lui son regard d'azur. L'ombre d'un instant, Aldébaran crut y déceler d'inquiétants nuages pourpres.

« Je te le jure, chevalier du Taureau. Il n'y a plus que moi. Tu peux me détacher. »

Il s'approcha à nouveau, toujours soupçonneux, et scruta les traits épuisés de son aîné.

« C'est toi-même qui m'a conseillé de ne jamais te faire confiance, dit-il. Tu te souviens, n'est-ce pas Saga ?

— Oui, bien sûr. Mais cette fois l'Autre n'est plus là. Le danger est passé. »

Aldébaran pinça les lèvres. Ses doigts touchèrent les maillons de la chaîne, redevenue simple lien de métal. Il chercha le nœud principal, le trouva derrière le pilier et commença à le desserrer. Avant de stopper sa tâche, une nouvelle fois en proie au doute.

Saga tourna la tête vers lui et l'interpella d'une voix impatiente.

« Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en revenant face au chevalier entravé.

— Aldébaran. »

Un grondement sourd, qui venait des entrailles. Un roulement de tonnerre que le Taureau interpréta comme une menace à son encontre.

Il refusa de céder et se planta plus fermement devant le Gémeau. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il observa silencieusement son prisonnier.

« Détache-moi, ordonna Saga d'un ton hargneux.

— Auparavant, je voudrais... non, j'ai besoin que tu répondes à ma question.

— Enlève-moi d'abord ces chaînes. Nous parlerons ensuite, et je te dirai tout ce que tu voudras entendre. »

Il hésita. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas un constat, à peine une intuition qui lui donnait pourtant l'impression que ses cheveux se hérissaient sur sa nuque.

« Allons, approche », insista Saga en lui lançant un regard presque suppliant.

Le Taureau obtempéra. Docile, il s'agenouilla près du chevalier.

« Je vais être bon prince et te laisser poser ta question, dit Saga contre son oreille. Mais ensuite, il faudra vraiment me détacher.

— C'est d'accord, murmura le colosse.

— Je t'écoute.

— Pourquoi moi, Saga ? »

Il se redressa, fouilla les traits de son aîné à la recherche de la vérité. L'autre homme soutenait son regard perdu, lui renvoyait une expression pensive et assombrie. Sa voix fut d'une lenteur implacable.

« Parce que... je croyais que de tous nos pairs, tu étais le seul à comprendre qu'il fallait me tuer. »

Un frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

— Saga... jamais je n'aurais pu...

— Bien sûr que si. Et aujourd'hui encore, je suis persuadé que tu placeras la protection de l'humanité au-dessus de ma modeste existence.

— Saga, tu présumais trop de moi... » soupira-t-il.

— Laisse-moi croire que non. Laisse-moi cet espoir.

— Je voudrais te sauver, Saga.

— Alors il faudrait que tu parviennes à me sauver de moi-même », lâcha le Gémeau d'un ton désabusé.

Sa main se posa sur la chevelure sombre, écarta quelques mèches qui obscurcissaient le visage.

« J'enchaînerai la bête, autant de fois qu'il le faudra, promit-il doucement. Mais je finirai par te libérer. »

Les lèvres de son aîné s'étirèrent. Presque un sourire. Saga releva la tête. Leurs visages tout proches, leurs nez si près de se toucher...

Aldébaran ne bougea pas, pétrifié par les lèvres qu'il sentit s'écraser contre les siennes. Ce n'était pas le goût d'un baiser. Trop amer, trop salé. Il finit cependant par fermer les yeux lorsqu'une langue insistante se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la sienne.

Son cœur battit plus vite, pompa dans ses artères des rivières de feu.

Ce ne fut pas le goût de l'amour, mais un besoin vital à satisfaire. Un serment à sceller. Dans les chairs mordues par la froideur du métal, dans les gémissements étouffés contre une épaule large, dans cette soumission mutuelle, l'une physique, l'autre spirituelle. Dans cette nuit qui s'achevait enfin, ils devenaient à la fois le maître et l'esclave, liés par une promesse qu'ils ancraient à même leur peau.

Un secret qui ne dépasserait pas les murs de la troisième maison.

Pour Saga, le cauchemar éveillé continuait.

Pour Aldébaran, le tour de garde ne faisait que commencer.

**~Fin~**


End file.
